Mobians and Monsters
by the invader teen14
Summary: These are characters you would never expect to crossover.
1. Chapter 1

Sonic the hedgehog and Monster High one-shots!

Hello everybody! As you guys may have guessed, the hedgehog of monsters only had one chapter but I am now making one-shots featuring characters from the Sonic the hedgehog and Monster high franchises! And you, the loyal reader, can chose who meets who for the week!

Here are the rules though.

1. Sonic Characters must be from AOSTH, SatAM, Sonic underground, Archie comics, Sonic X and sonic the hedgehog games and Monster High characters must be from Monster high. OC's included!

2. All ideas must be K+, no M rated ideas.

3. The characters must interact with each other.

And 4. All one-shot ideas are welcome!

So those are the rules! Please send me ideas and I will post them!

I own nothing…


	2. Rotor and Cleo

Mobians and Monsters one-shots!

One-shot 1: Rotor and Cleo

I own nothing.

"So I was telling Rochelle that if you can't help with the clothes then you…Are you listening?" Cleo De Nile asked Rotor the walrus, the two were in the New Salem Die-Ner for their lunch date as friends and Cleo was trying to talk to him but Rotor kept his attention at his machine he was working on.

"Yeah sure Antoine, just leave me alone" Rotor said, Cleo's eyes lowered and she groaned, knowing that the Mobian didn't even care about what she was telling him.

"Rotor!" she shouted, the walrus quickly snapped into reality and saw that Cleo had her arms crossed.

"Sorry Cleo" Rotor said as he placed down his wrench on the table and rubbed the back of his neck "guess I got a little too far in my works".

"You guessed?" she asked him sternly "how can you guess that you got too far in your stupid works?"

"Cleo, calm down!" Rotor said "I was just working on my device!"

"And how important do you think this device is?" Cleo rudely asked him, Rotor only looked at the non-existent audience next to him with his eyes lowered and sighed.

"It's a device that will hack into Eggman's main fortress to delete his blueprints for his latest evil plan!" Rotor said "that's how important this device is!" Cleo's eyes only bulged out of her head and she looked down at the table with a face that said sorry "I'm sorry that I yelled at you Cleo but I need to finish this device before tonight".

"It's okay" Cleo said as she looked up at the Mobian walrus "I just thought that…Never mind".

"Never mind what?" Rotor said, Cleo took a deep breath and looked up at him with a sad face.

"Deuce and I got into a fight, we haven't talked to each other for a week now" Cleo said "I only thought that I could get some advice from you".

"What about Frankie?" Rotor asked.

"She's at Sonic's and Tails house for the weekend" Cleo said "you were my other option, I don't know what to say to Deuce to apologize" Rotor felt a small bit of niceness to the mummy and smiled warmly at her.

"Okay, in order for the apology" Rotor began "you both need to discuss what went wrong and hopefully fix it, believe me, it has happened to me and Nicole before" Cleo smiled at him and nodded and extended her arm for Rotor to shake it, Rotor did so.

"Thank you Rotor" Cleo said.

"Are you two ready to order?" a familiar Mobian asked them as he walked to the counter.

"Jet? What the heck are you doing here?" Rotor asked the green Mobian hawk.

"It's a day job, me and the raiders are running low on money for supplies for the extreme gear" Jet said "don't you judge me! Now are you going to order or not?"

"Fine, geez!" Rotor said as he looked at the menu "I'll have the fish sandwich and you Cleo?" the teenage mummy looked at the menu and turned her attention to Jet.

"I'll just have the cheesecake" she said.

"One slimy snake on white paper and one toe cheese with crumbs coming up!" Jet said as he walked away, Cleo looked at Rotor with confusion.

"What was that?" she asked him.

"It's diner slang, people say it all the time" Rotor said "here, I'll explain" he began to tell her about the slang in diner while she heard with both boringness and happiness, well, more boringness that happiness but she was glad she was friends with someone that was understanding.


	3. Knuckles and Jackson

Mobians and Monsters one-shots!

One-shot 2: Knuckles and Jackson

The M.E. guardian sat against the master emerald, listening to the human/monster hybrid talk about calculus with a billboard along with the lecture, Jackson held a stick to show the echidna how the calculus terms work but Knuckles had one thing on his mind and one thing only.

"Does he ever shut up?" Knuckles muttered under his breath.

"Is something wrong Knuckles? I thought I heard you say something" Jackson said, Knuckles only shrugged "really? You don't seem very excited about calculus".

"I'm fine, kid" Knuckles said "are you sure this will help me with my school work?"

"Yes it will!" Jackson said "why else would I teach you this exciting school subject?" Jackson asked and continued to explain calculus, Knuckles only nodded and continued to listen. Knuckles probably thought that this wasn't his best choice but he needed the lesson on calculus.

Plus he wanted to challenge Holt to a fight later on.

Knuckles didn't want to usually admit but Jackson seemed like the kind of person that knew how to outsmart a person in a fight by techniques and skills given to him by Sonic and the others, but the two seemed to equally matched in fight and equally matched in misadventures by their friends.

For one, Knuckles got into adventures with Sonic all the time and often enjoyed the fun with his friends, he had Julie-Su, Shade and Tikal living on Angel Island along with him to guard the master emerald and Chaos to tend to the Chao garden.

Secondly, Jackson did just as much as Knuckles did, well, most of the time. The hybrid nerd would just stick to his studies and not try to get mixed up with the wrong kind of trouble, but when Frankie and her many friends needed his help, he would come along on the adventure and be the first to get kidnapped or beaten up by the villain.

But when it comes to him and Jackson in a fight, they weren't what people would call "friendly rivals".

If Knuckles tried to punch Jackson, then Jackson would pick up a heavy rock and shielded himself from the attack but to only have the rock shattered and the nerd teenager would run for dear life with Knuckles chasing after him, Jackson would then do the spin dash he learned from Sonic and clash his body against Knuckles and the red echidna would fly into a tree, only to jump back up and punch Jackson square in the jaw. Ending the fight and having Jackson sent to the hospital.

Knuckles had to admit though, Jackson was a good friend whenever Sonic and Tails wasn't around and the duo were great in fight, Jackson would give the strategies and Knuckles would do as followed and the two would win.

"Hey Jackson?" Knuckles asked.

"Yeah Knuckles?" Jackson asked.

"Face punch!" Knuckles shouted and glided up to Jackson and delivered a punch in his face, Jackson fell on the ground and sighed.

"Here we go again" Jackson said as he smiled and looked up at Knuckles, the red echidna smiled back.


	4. Eggman and Frankie

Mobians and Monsters one-shots!

One-shot 3: Eggman and Frankie

I watched her with that blasted hedgehog and disgraceful mummy as they ran through green hill zone and destroyed my Badniks along the way, how I hated it when they destroyed my robots.

But I was the hedgehog and mummy that I hated, not her.

"That was so voltage!" she said with delight while tears streamed down my face, I felt happiness in her confidence and her joy but I wanted her to have more than that.

I felt like I wanted to tell her the truth about her origins.

I wanted her to know that she was my re-animated daughter that I brought back after her death in a school bus crash.

Emily Van Robotnik was her real names.

But if I told her the truth, then she would just deny the facts and still hate me.

But then again, if I did tell her and if she believed me, then I could make up for all the years I had left her in New Salem.

I can see it now, father and daughter ruling the world together.

But then again, she prefers peace and love for all species, so I'll let her be the true ruler of the world.

It's a sacrifice I have to make but if she wants peace and love when she rules the world, then I'll accept it.

Emily Frankie. V. Stein Robotnik.

That name has a ring to it if you ask me.

No matter what I try to do or if she can't handle the truth about her past, I will always love my daughter and I wish her the best in life.

"Hey Egg-Butt!" Sonic shouted at me, blast it, they see me "think fast!" he curls up into a spiky ball and crashes into my egg-mobile, I start it up and drive away "get back here eggman!" I hear Sonic shout, I look back to see the three heroes running towards me.

"Try to catch me if you can!" I shout as I drive faster and look back to see Frankie with a look on her face.

It was determination.

As she would say, this fight was going to be voltage.

I smile back and drive to my fortress.


	5. Abbey and Antoine

Mobians and Monsters one-shots!

One-shot 4: Abbey and Antoine

The Mobian coyote kept his eye and his pace on the ball, his mind set on where to throw it and who to throw it to and when to throw it.

"Can small coyote please pass ball to Abbey?" she asked, Antoine growled and threw the ball to her and she caught it with ease but when she threw it back at him…

He missed by three inches.

"Oh! Zis ball zis imposseble!" Antoine pouted in his French accent as he stomped his foot on the ground, Abbey placed her hands on her hips and shook her head.

"It is not the ball that is problem" she said as she walked towards him and placed her hand on his shoulder "it is coyote's problem with ball, like young yak with frozen grass" if Antoine could understand the last part, he would nod in response. Abbey wasn't exactly his favorite person to be with but it was to make his wife happy to be with a new friend for once, plus Sonic promised him five dollars if he hanged out with Abbey.

"How can zit ze my fault?" Antoine asked as he looked up at her.

"You have no faith in what you are doing" Abbey said "the more you believe I yourself, the more you can accomplish at the game".

"Zat is the solution? I zo not need advice Zike Zat!" Antoine said as he pushed her hand away "If I knew Zat! I've Would've Zeen Zit coming!" the abomible snow girl lowered her eyes and sighed.

"Abbey should not be wasting her time with cowardly coyote" Abbey said as she walked away but to only be pulled back by the arm, she turned her head to see Antoine tugging on her arm.

"I'm sorry" he said as he smiled warmly at her, Abbey couldn't help but smile back at "if you want to teach me about Ze ball game, you Zan Zeach me".

"Okay, Abbey will teach small coyote" Abbey said "you, coyote not so bad for angry coyote".

"And you are Zot Zo bad" Antoine said "for bratty teen monster girl".


	6. Spectra and Nicole

Mobians and Monsters one-shots!

One-shot 5: Spectra and N.I.C.O.L.E.

"Nicole! I need you to review this for me" Spectra Vondergeist said to Nicole, the artificial lynx on the computer screen was busy having a fiesta with her many computer program friends that Tails and Ghoulia created for her in case the other freedom fighters, both Mobian and monster, weren't around with her, the lynx quickly turned to her and saw the piece of paper in the ghost girls hand.

"Sure, just place it in the slot" Nicole said.

"Okay" Spectra said and placed it in the slot, Nicole grabbed the piece of digital paper in her hands and looked over it.

"Spectra who is this from?" Nicole asked.

"It's from Sally and the others" Spectra said "I'm sorry I didn't get the message to you in time, some things came up with the freedom fighters and Eggman and I went to help and-"

"There is no need to apologize" Nicole said as she smiled at Spectra "we all make mistakes, it's no problem".

"You're not mad?" Spectra asked.

"I'm only a computer program, I'm never mad or disappointed" Nicole said "although I do feel a bit upset and annoyed with Heath and Antoine sometimes".

"Ditto" Spectra said, the ghost girl smiled at the computer program while Nicole read over the paper, each word made her eyes widened and her smile grow.

"You…And everyone else…Wrote this for me?" Nicole asked.

"Happy birthday Nicole!" Spectra said "sorry everyone else is on a mission today, I got everyone to count in on writing the poem for you as a special gift from everyone!" tears swelled up in Nicole's eyes as she read the poem over and over, each word making her feel more alive.

"Thank you" Nicole said as she looked up at her.

"You're welcome" Spectra said "do you want to come and hang out? Or do you want me to come into the computer and join your party? I have nothing else to do, so-"

"Can you do that?" Nicole asked.

"I think so, let me try" Spectra said as she floated up to the computer and, surprisingly, entered the same room as Nicole, she looked around the digital computer room with glee "so this is what it's like?"

"Yes, thank you for coming in" Nicole replied.

"You're welcome, Nicole" Spectra said, smiling at her friend.

"Do you want to hang out for a few hours?" Nicole asked.

"Yes please!" Spectra replied with happiness.


	7. Holt and Scourge

Mobians and Monsters one-shots!

One-shot 6: Holt Hyde and Scourge the hedgehog

Scourge the hedgehog was busy planning to think of a way to grab the chaos emeralds from Sonic and his friends so that he could go super and show that annoying hedgehog and his friends who's the boss… And maybe make a kingdom out of New Salem afterwards.

"Holt is in the house!" a familiar annoying voice shouted, Scourge growled in anger and tried to think but Holt kept singing to his song.

"Will you shut up?!" Scourge yelled at him, the alternate side of Jackson turned to Scourge and scowled.

"Never!" he shouted, the green blur growled again and got up from his rock and began walking towards Holt with his hands balled up into fists.

"Then I'll make you shut up!" Scourge shouted, delivering a punch to Holt in the face, the blue monster fell to the ground and gasped in pain "oh what you going do baby? You going to cry? WAAAHH!" he mimicked a baby crying and then laughed, being the bully he was, Holt got up and wiped the blood from his lip.

"You little…" he said and began choking Scourge, the green hedgehog gasped for air and tried to break free but Holt kept his grip on Scourge's neck "no one hits me and makes my lip bleed!" Scourge managed to break free and spin dashed Holt into a tree.

"Hail to the king baby!" Scourge said and began to laugh, Holt got up and began to run towards Scourge with his fists ready, Scourge yelped and began to run from the angry monster.

"Get back here!" Holt yelled as the chase continued past Monster High where Cleo and Blaze were busy giving orders to the Anubis's, the mummy and cat looked on as Scourge yelled-

"Run for your lives! He's insane!" Holt came past the two and continued to chase Scourge, the tow royal teens looked up each other before returning to their duties.

"Run!" Scourge yelled as the two ran into New Salem where people, monsters and Mobians watched as the green hedgehog ran away from Holt, the citizens looked at each other with confusion and they all returned to their original duties, Holt kept running at Scourge with his anger more than high while Scourge ran for dear life.

"Get back here rat!" Holt yelled as he was even closer to Scourge than ever when Scourge suddenly grasped his right chest side and fell and didn't get back up, Holt suddenly became confused and kicked his right shoulder, there was no movement.

"I guess that's that" Holt said and walked away, satisfied that his problem was dead…

Well, not really dead…

Scourge opened his eyes and got up, he brushed his shoulders off and laughing.

"Idiot, couldn't tell the difference between a dead hedgehog to a fake dead one" Scourge said to himself and began to walk away when Shadow suddenly appeared in front of him with an angry face.

"Where's my rocket boots?" he angrily asked, Scourge suddenly looked down at his feet to see he was wearing Shadow's rocket boots and suddenly remembered that he stole them earlier.

"Uh oh" he said in a scared tone.

"Chaos spears!" Scourge than began to run from the incoming chaos spears.


	8. Espio and Rochelle

Mobians and Monsters one-shots!

One-shot 7: Espio and Rochelle

Breathe in.

Breathe out.

The purple ninja chameleon meditated in his meditation room, candles were lit to give off a sweet smell, relaxing music played on his stereo and his apprentice meditated with him.

"Let the wind flow along with you…All your darkness will leave in the form of a raven" Espio said, making Rochelle a little confused by his remark.

"I'm sorry what?" Rochelle asked him, Espio gave a sigh and shook his head.

"It means that all the darkness that was in you will leave your past" Espio said, making Rochelle still confused "all the wrong you did in the past will be locked away in the back of your mind".

"Oh, right" Rochelle said, blushing.

"If you don't understand what I say, then I will say it in the modern language you share among your people" Espio said, Rochelle nodded and the two went back to meditating, Rochelle couldn't really tell if his remarks were inspiration, good advice or just plain nonsense to her and the others.

"Hey Espio?" Rochelle asked her master.

"Yes?" Espio asked.

"How come you choose me?" she asked him "you know to be your apprentice".

"It is because I saw great darkness in your soul" Espio said "it was from all the evil you did to your friends before you became friends with them, I had two choices to make for you".

"What were those choices?" Rochelle asked.

"Either help you release all the darkness that you did before to those who help you, or let the darkness once again consume you and that you would hurt those you love once again" Espio said "I couldn't let the darkness consume you" Rochelle only nodded.

"Thank you" Rochelle said "for helping me".

"You are welcome" Espio said "next you shall practice the art of throwing ninja stars to vanquish your foes".

"Yes master" Rochelle said.


	9. Mighty and Twyla

Mobians and Monsters one-shots!

One-Shot 8: Mighty and Twyla

It shouldn't been like this to him, nothing was making sense to him at all, it all was confusing…

Well, he was on a mission to retrieve a chaos emerald and succeeded but it came with a price…

The prize of losing the love of someone who he got into a fight at…

"Hey Mighty, you okay buddy?" Sonic the hedgehog asked behind Mighty, the armadillo looked behind him to see the blue blur with the chaos emerald.

"Yeah, I'm fine" Mighty said as he turned back around and sighed "I'm just…Thinking about what I said to Twyla".

"Yeah, bummer" Sonic said as he sat next to him "but I'm sure she'll be fine in no time".

"Fine? You call yelling at the one person that I fell in love with and saying that she'll be fine in no time, is that you're idea of fine?!" he yelled at Sonic.

"Mighty! Calm down!" Sonic said, Mighty was angry with all his might and only nodded "thank you, I know you have a thing for Twyla and she has a thing for you but you two never mention it to each other because you know why? You two are just too shy towards each other!"

"But…"

"No buts! Now here's what you will do! You're going to march up to her house and you're going to apologize!" Sonic said as he got up and pointed to the door, Mighty felt a wave of relief over him and knew Sonic was right, the armadillo got up and walked towards the door.

"Hey Sonic" Mighty said as he turned to Sonic.

"Yeah dude?" Sonic asked.

"Thanks for the advice" Mighty said before walking out the door, Sonic smiled and walked upstairs.

"Go get her tiger" Sonic said, implying that to Mighty.

Later…

"He's such a jerk!" Twyla said as she punched a pillow in her room while bawling her eyes out, crying the whole time about the fight with her and Mighty "I can't believe him! That armadillo!"

"Twyla calm down" Howleen said as she and Julius sat next to her on opposite sides "you need to relax, Mighty didn't mean to yell at you".

"And even if he did, he just did it with love" Julius said, Howleen looked at him with disapproval "not making things better am I?"

"Not really" Howleen said, Twyla only continued to cry and Howleen patted her back, the doorbell suddenly ranged and Julius got up.

"I'll get it" Julius said as he walked to the front door, thinking about what he was going to do to Mighty if he ever yelled at his friend again, he opened the door to see Mighty standing there on the front porch and Julius became angry "…You…." He growled.

"Listen, I need to talk to Twyla" Mighty said.

"Fine" Julius said as he stood aside, Mighty nodded and walked into the mansion "hey Twyla! You have a visitor!"

"Okay" she managed to say with all her tears.

"You better ready yourself" Julius said as he walked alongside the armadillo "because there will be a lot of crying and arguing".

"Right" Mighty said as the door to Twyla's room opened to see Twyla crying on her bed and Howleen patting her back "hey Twyla" Twyla looked up to see Mighty with his arms behind his back and his foot rubbing the floor.

"Mighty go away!" Twyla said as she threw a pillow at him, only for it to be caught into mid-air by Julius's stretched hand.

"He wants to talk to you" Julius said, Twyla nodded and Howleen got up to leave the room and Mighty walked into the room, the door closed and the two remained silent.

"Twyla…Listen, I didn't mean to yell at you" Mighty said.

"Yell at me? You did more than that! You made my heart break!" Twyla said "of all the mean things people do to monsters, you're the first Mobian to be awful towards a monster!" she began crying again and Mighty rushed to her side.

"Twyla, don't cry" Mighty said as he patted her back and hugged her "I didn't mean to yell at you at all! It's just that when we were getting the chaos emerald and the fight with Eggman, I lost my temper during the fight and I only yelled at because…Well…My anger got the best of me and it caused me to lose control" Twyla looked at him and nodded, showing a small smile "and it wasn't always during fights with my anger, my anger got the best of me when I was growing up and I always did my best to keep it in check to make sure I don't upset the ones I love" Twyla felt the lump in her throat go down and her emotion of sad was now becoming an emotion of happiness "Twyla, I'm sorry for what I said to you and I hope you can forgive me".

"Of course I can" Twyla said as she hugged him.

"Hey Twyla?" Mighty asked.

"Yeah Mighty?" Twyla asked.

"Can I tell you something?" he asked, Twyla smiled and nodded.

"Sure" she said, Mighty took a deep breath and said what he wanted to say to her for a long time.

"I love you" he said, Twyla's eyes widened and she ended the hug, she looked at the shorter-than her Mobian who was smiling at her but she felt her face flush with surprise "Twyla? You okay?"

"I'm fine" Twyla said as she smiled at him "Mighty, I love you too" Mighty didn't reply but he moved towards Twyla and she moved towards him slowly, the two tilted their heads and sealed the gap between them.

"Finally" they thought together.


	10. Amy and Tolarei

Mobians and Monsters one-shots!

One-shot 9: Amy and Tolarei

"Hey look! It's the pink baby!" Tolarei Stripes said as she and her friends passed by Amy Rose, the pink hedgehog was busy drawing pictures of Sonic the hedgehog and sighing happily at them until she heard Tolarei, she set down her pencils and turned to Tolarei.

"Hello Mrs. Fur ball" Amy said as she stuck her nose in the air "I didn't know that people would let flea infested monkeys like you into the school!" Tolarei gave a hiss at Amy and she flinched a bit "well, I think I shall leave the cafeteria" she said as she got up and walked away.

"It's Creepertaria!" Tolarei said as she extended her leg and Amy tripped over it, Amy looked up at the Werecats, they were laughing at her misfortune and Amy growled.

"Shut up!" she yelled as she grabbed her Piko Piko Hammer and whacked the three in the chests, the air was knocked out of them, they were crashed into a wall and Amy grinned "oh yeah! I'm the hedgehog!"

"Stupid hedgehog" Tolarei said as she and her friends got up and walked out of the room, Tolarei looked back at Amy to see her sitting back down and drawing pictures of Sonic, she turned to Tolarei and held up her Piko Piko Hammer again and Tolarei flinched.

"Who's the boss?" she asked herself and gave herself a thumbs up "I am!"


	11. Sonic and Clawdeen

Mobians and Monsters one-shots!

One-shot 10: Sonic and Clawdeen

Being the fastest thing alive was no problem, he could anywhere his fast feet could take him in a matter of minutes or even seconds! But being the fastest thing alive also meant you could challenge others to a race.

"You ready?" Sonic the hedgehog asked Clawdeen Wolf, the two were at green hill zone as a challenge made by Sonic to see who was faster.

"Oh yeah, I'm ready" Clawdeen said, giving a grin.

"All right!" Sonic said, Cream and Cheese came in front of the two and aimed the gun in the air.

"Ready…" Cream began, Knuckles turned on the "Super Sonic Racing" theme song in the audience of Sonic Heroes and teenage monsters "set…" Sonic was giving Clawdeen a wink while she rolled her eyes "go!"

"Let do this!" Sonic said and the gun went off, the two ran from the beginning line and the race began.

"Hey Sonic! See you at the finish line!" Clawdeen said as she ran faster, Sonic only chuckled and spin-dashed through the small hill maze while Clawdeen ride the rail that led to the ground but she jumped a little soon and began to stumble on her feet.

"You're too slow!" Sonic shouted as he ran past her, she growled and began to run again, this time she actually managed to catch up to Sonic's incredible speeds.

"Who's too slow now?" she asked him as they went in a circle on the circular hill and she ran pat him, Sonic didn't do anything but grabbed the seven chaos emeralds from behind his back.

Clawdeen suddenly saw the finish line where Amy and Frankie held up a huge plate of chili dogs, she drooled with hunger and she couldn't wait to…

"Make way!" Sonic as he flew past her in his super form, Clawdeen quickly screeched as he zoomed past her and landed in front of the chili dogs.

"Hooray! I knew you would win!" Amy cheerfully said as she lunged at Sonic and hugged him fiercely.

"Amy…Can't breath!" Sonic said as he tried to free himself from the death hug, Clawdeen sneaked past the two and quickly grabbed the plate of chili dogs and ran away with it.

"Hey! Those were Sonics!" Amy said as she, Sonic and Frankie looked on to see the werewolf running away with the plate.

"Hey!" Sonic as he ran after Clawdeen and their chase for who would get the chili dogs began.


	12. Tails and Deuce

Mobians and Monsters one-shots!

One-shot 11: Tails and Deuce

"And then you connect the ultra-mega cord to the main panel and-"

"Are you done?" Miles Prower or more commonly known as "Tails" was trying to show Deuce Gorgon on how to fix his ICoffin but to Deuce, it was like watching a 15-hour documentary about toothpaste, Tails looked at Gorgon and sighed.

"No, we still have the important matters of starting up the hard drive" Tails said, Deuce moaned.

"You know I can turn you to stone if you don't hurry this up, right?" Deuce asked.

"And I can use my sunglasses to reflect the process" Tails said as he grabbed a pair of his sunglasses from his back and placed them on his eyes, Deuce rolled his eyes at the young fox "always thinking one step ahead Deuce!"

"Yeah, that's because you have a high IQ" Deuce said.

"Of 300!" Tails said "now back to the ICoffin, for it to start up right, you need to connect the mega-ultra cord to the main panel and get a cord for the ICoffin to plug it into a computer to restart the hard drive and…" the endless talking of Tails was starting to get on his nerves once again, of all creatures that his friends got to hang out with, he had to get stuck with Tails. The young fox wasn't bad to him, it's just that Deuce barely understood anything about his talk on technology "and done!"

"That's it?" Deuce asked as he got up from his chair and walked over to Tails "that was quick, for two hours that is".

"Well this stuff does take time" Tails said.

"Thanks dude" Deuce said as he patted Tails on the back.

"No problem" Tails said as he started up his twin tails and flew off "have to go! Sonic and the other freedom fighters are looking for one of the chaos emeralds!"

"Wait for me!" Deuce said as he tagged along.


	13. Silver and Clawd

Mobians and Monsters one-shots!

One-shot 12: Clawd and Silver

He didn't expect this to happen nor did he think about this to ever happen during a mission at all if they were going up against an E-Series robot.

"Silver? Do you copy?" Clawd asked Silver on his wrist communicator.

"I copy" Silver replied "do you have E-1000 in your sight?" Clawd looked through the bushes to watch E-1000 looking in the trees and bushes for the freedom fighters.

"Yeah, what about you?" Clawd asked, a sudden force suddenly flew out of the trees and attacked the E-Series robot by using telekinesis to lift it up in the air and the mysterious person used its power to send it flying into a tree, that sudden force and mysterious person was Silver.

"Yeah I do!" Silver said, E-1000's hand extended and grabbed Silver "Clawd! Help me out!"

"Hang on!" Clawd said as he lunged at E-1000 and clawed it on the back.

"Try and headlock him!" Silver shouted, Clawd nodded and grabbed a hold of E-1000's head and drove it into a headlock, Silver managed to pull his arm out and used his telekinesis to drive E-1000 into the air, Clawd jumped down and grabbed his gun from his pocket and shot at the robots main power source in it's back, the robot exploded and pieces were scattered around the forest, Silver landed on the ground and faced Clawd "so how did I do?" he asked.

"Great job on the back clawing, headlock and shot" Silver said "come on, let's go find the others" Clawd nodded and ran to find the other freedom fighters.


	14. Cream and Heath

Mobians and Monsters one-shots!

One-shot 13: Cream and Heath

"What's up babe?" Heath burns asked Abbey Bominable, the yeti girl was next to her locker as she chatted with Amy and Sally, she turned to Heath with an annoyed look on her face.

"Name is Abbey, not babe" she said.

"I know, I was just flirting with a cute monster like yourself and-"

"Amy! Hammer!" she shouted, Heath got confused but got the idea when Amy whacked Heath with her hammer, he was knocked out of the school and onto the football field, Heath got up and wiped the mud from his jacket and pants.

"Curse Sonic for teaching her those avoidance…Things" he said to himself, he was about to walk back into the school when he suddenly felt his jacket being tugged on.

"Excuse me sir?" a sweet little girls voice asked, Heath looked down to see a anthropomorphic rabbit in a small dress standing before him.

"Oh, hey Cream" Heath said.

"Hello Mr. Heath" Cream politely said "have you seen Cheese?" the fire element shook his head and Cream sadly sighed "well, if you do, please tell him to come home to me".

"Okay" he said, Cream sadly walked away while he watched with guilt and felt his heart sank, he had never seen her this sad "Cream, wait" she turned around to see him walking towards her "I can help you find him…Er…Her…What gender is Cheese again?"

"He's a boy!" Cream giggled, feeling a little more better already and the two walked down the football field.

"So where did you see him last?" he asked.

"In the school, I only turned around for a second and when I turned back, he was gone" Cream said.

"Maybe he's still in the school and hiding in a locker" Heath said "Holt's pet did that once".

"Okay!" Cream said as he ears began to fly her up in the air, Heath followed the rabbit girl as they ran down the hallway, only to be interrupted by a small Chao flying past them as it carried a plate of sandwiches "Cheese!" Cream happily said as she grabbed and hugged her pet Chao.

"Chao Chao!" Cheese happily said in his usual Chao noises.

"Guess he was just grabbing a snack" Heath said as he patted Cream on the head, feeling her soft fur.

"Thank you for helping me Mr. Heath!" Cream said.

"For what? Cheese floated right in front of us" Heath said.

"The thank you is for wanting to help me find my friend" Cream said.

"Oh…Well, you're welcome" Heath said, Cream flew away while he waved goodbye and turned around to see Abbey "oh, hey Abbey".

"I…Just came to say Abbey is sorry for asking pink hedgehog to use her hammer to whack Heath away" Abbey said "plus, Abbey thought it was sweet that you wanted to help little rabbit to find Chao".

"Oh…Uh…" Heath sputtered as he rubbed the back of his head.

"Abbey was wondering if Heath would like to join Abbey, pink hedgehog, chipmunk and blue hedgehog at lunch" she suggested.

"Oh, sure" he said and smiled, happy to hear Abbey would want to be near him.

"Come on then" she said as she walked to the lunchroom with him following, Heath turned his head back to see Cream playing with Cheese "hey Abbey?"

"Yes Heath?" she asked.

"Is it okay if I bring a friend?" he asked, wanting to be with Cream again.


	15. Shadow and Venus

Mobians and Monsters one-shots!

One-shot 13: Shadow and Venus

Being the ultimate life form was no problem to him, he could use chaos control to send himself and anyone else to any location he wanted to go to, chaos spears to throw at swarms of enemies, chaos blast to send his enemies flying.

But being a chaperone for the 16-year old daughter of mother nature was not on his list at all.

Shadow the hedgehog was persuaded into spending time with Venus Mcflytrap for 10 dollars and one of the chaos emeralds, he was supposed to be helping her hand out flyers to save the environment but his wind was set on getting out their time together and getting the money and emerald and going home.

"Care to help save the environment?" Venus asked Sally Acorn and Sonic the hedgehog as she held out two flyers for them, the two nodded and took the flyers.

"Hey shads" Sonic said as he passed the black blur "nice shirt".

"Shut up!" Shadow yelled, he was wearing a pink t-shirt with the recycle symbol on it.

"I think it looks nice on you Shadow" Sally said as she passed by him, Shadow only nodded.

"I think it looks nice on you too" Venus said to him, Shadow looked up at her and looked at her for a remainder of three minutes, scaring the monster girl a bit.

"Are we done yet?" he grumpily asked her.

"Not yet, we still have to go to the middle of New Salem and spread the word on environmental safety" she replied, Shadow only groaned and shook his head.

"I hate life" he said to himself, Venus giggled.

"Shadow" she said "that's not the environmental spirit" Shadow groaned a bit "come on Shadow! With a smile!" Shadow tried hard to smile but all his anger made it hard.

"I hate smiling" Shadow said as he tried harder and looked up at her "and I hate pink t-shirts".

"Maybe we'll try smiling for you later" Venus said, face palming herself and shaking her head.


	16. Howleen and Rouge

Mobians and Monsters one-shots!

One-shot 14: Howleen and Rouge

"How you doing sweetheart?" Rouge asked Howleen as she entered the tent, the young werewolf was resting on a chair while she watched her brother sleep, bandages covered his eye.

"I'm fine" Howleen said and sighed "…I'm just worried about Clawd" earlier that day during a mission to retrieve a chaos emerald, Eggman attacked and used his egg-gun on Clawd to knock him out, the bandage was used to cover up the blood that was on his eye.

"I know, I'm worried too" Rouge said a she crossed her arms and sighed "this has never happened to a freedom fighter, let alone a monster".

"I just keep having these ideas about Clawd never waking up" Howleen said as tears ran down her cheeks "what if he stays asleep? What if…" she started to cry softly and Rouge flew over to her and patted Howleen on the shoulder.

"It's okay" Rouge said "the doctor said that Clawd is going to be fine, he's just resting" Howleen nodded.

"Did we get the emerald?" Howleen asked.

"No, Eggman got it first" Rouge said "but Sonic and Frankie went to his base and got it back" she grabbed the purple emerald from behind her back and showing it to Howleen, the werewolf slightly smiled but the thought of Clawd came back "is Clawd sleeping well?"

"Yes" Howleen replied.

"Just let him get some rest and he'll be fine, doctor's order" Rouge said as she turned around and began to walk out the tent but poked her head back "I'm going treasure hunting, want to come with me?" Howleen smiled a bit and got up from her seat.

"Yes ma'am" Howleen said as she followed the bat outside to see the freedom fighters, the Chaotix, the other members of Team Dark and the monsters settling into their tents for the night "won't we get tired though?"

"I'm a bat and you're a werewolf, we're nocturnal" Rouge said as she jumped up in the air and flew while Howleen followed her.

"Hey wait for me!" Howleen said as she followed her friend, Rouge looked down to see Howleen following her and smiled.

"Maybe having an apprentice isn't such a bad thing after all" Rouge said to herself.


	17. Vanilla and Lagoona

Mobians and Monsters one-shots!

One-shot 15: Vanilla and Lagoona.

"Would you like another sweet Mrs. Blue?" Vanilla asked Lagoona at the table they were sitting at inside of Vanilla's house, the young sea monster already felt a little stuffed from all the sweets Vanilla offered her.

"No thank you, I'm good" Lagoona said.

"Okay then" Vanilla said as she placed the tray of sweets down on the table and took a seat "I was wondering if I could kindly ask you a favor if you have the time".

"Yes miss" Lagoona said "what were you wanting to ask me?"

"You see, Cream has been taking swimming lessons from you in case Eggman plans an underwater attack towards the freedom fighters" Vanilla said "but I have been afraid that Cream might drown".

"Don't worry Mrs. Vanilla, I keep my eyes on her at all times" Lagoona said.

"I see, thank you Lagoona" Vanilla said "I was wondering if you could give me lessons on swimming as well" Lagoona seemed a little surprised at Vanilla's request but she nodded and answered.

"Yes, but why?" Lagoona asked, Vanilla bit her lip and looked towards the ground "Mrs. Vanilla? Is something wrong?"

"No dear, I'm fine" Vanilla said "I just…I would like to know swimming because, I am afraid of swimming".

"Afraid? Why would you be afraid? Swimming is great!" Lagoona said "swimming is great exercise and it's a fun activity! Why would you be afraid?"

"My fear began why I was a little rabbit" Vanilla said "my parents and I went to the beach and I went into the water but I didn't know how to swim and I began to drown, if it hadn't been for my father, I don't know what could've happened" Lagoona placed her hand on Vanilla's shoulder and smiled.

"Yes Mrs. Vanilla, I can teach how to swim" Lagoona said "come by the school pool tomorrow and we'll begin your lessons" Vanilla smiled and nodded.

"Thank you dear" Vanilla said.


	18. Manny and Sally

Mobians and Monsters one-shots!

One-shot 16: Manny and Sally

"Hey! Watch where you're going!" Manny Taur said as he turned around to face the person who bumped into him but to his surprise, no one was there at all.

"Down here!" a girl's voice said, Manny looked down to see Sally Acorn had her arms crossed and her foot tapping the ground "excuse me Manny, you're in the way".

"In the way of what?" Manny asked as he closed in on her face.

"You're in my way to get to class" Sally said "so either move out of the way or I'll-"

"You'll do what?" Manny asked with his eyes narrowed, Sally groaned and kicked him in the chest, the power of the kick sent the wind flying out of Manny and he fell down on the ground and moaned in pain, he looked up at her to see she was smiling "that's…Not…Fair".

"Says you" Sally said as she walked over him "never get in the way of a royal freedom fighter" he watched as she walked away, she turned her head to him and smirked while he frowned and got angry.

"I hate you" he said.

"Same to you" Sally said as she walked away, to Sally and Manny, being in their way since they first met was world war 3. Manny got up on his legs and walked away.

"Hey, what happened to you?" Vector asked as Manny passed by him and Mighty.

"Don't ask!" Manny shouted as he walked away.


	19. Dracula and Vector

Mobians and Monster one-shots!

One-shot 17: Dracula and Vector

The king of the vampires shook his head in disappointment as he watched the crocodile tried to whack the wasp nest down from the tree with a broom.

"I almost got it!" Vector said as he jumped up and whacked the nest again but to no prevail, he jumped one last time and whacked real hard that the nest actually came down this time… But it landed on his head and the wasp in the nest swarmed around him, the crocodile screamed in pain and ran around with his arms waving wildly and he began running around the yard, Dracula only continued to shake his head in disappointment. After the whole calamity, Vector was now completely covered in bandages and he held a cane to keep his balance.

"Thank you for getting the wasp nest out of my tree" Dracula said "now, how much for the job?"

"Well, my services cost about 15 bucks, but now that I can't cover my hospital bill" Vector said "it's going to be 450, the 50 is for advance wasp removal and the extra 400 is for my medical bill".

"450?! That's just a scam!" Dracula said.

"Look buddy! I got injured for your favor! Now pay up or I raise the price higher!" Vector angrily said, Dracula angrily growled.

"No, I shall not pay you for the services, it is too expensive!" Dracula said.

"Alright then, you asked for it!" Vector said "the bill is now 500! Take it or leave it!" Dracula angrily hissed and Vector flinched back a little "h-hey, I was only joking, the price is still 450!" sweat nervously tinkled down Vector's face and Dracula's eyes went red, the vampire king gave a loud hiss and Vector screamed "AAAHH! Mommy!" he screamed and ran all the way back to New Salem, Dracula's eyes went back to normal and he laughed.

"Crocodiles, when will they ever learn?" Dracula asked himself.


	20. Shadow and Wisp

Mobians and Monsters one-shots!

One-shot 18: Shadow and Wisp

"And you're qualifications?" Shadow asked Wisp, the sister of Gigi was sitting on a chair in a barely lit room while Shadow had his arms crossed and stood in a corner, he was trying to recruit her for Team Dark but she was starting to make it difficult.

"I nearly tried to takeover over the world twice, I know how to use my powers to grant the wishes of others and I like to torture my sister on weekends" Gigi said, Shadow face-palmed himself.

"I meant the type of qualifications that don't involve torture" Shadow said "I want to know the ones for heroism".

"Don't know anything about being a hero" Wisp said "all I know is how to be an anti-wisher".

"Do you know how to use your powers for good wishes though" Shadow asked "don't answer that, all I want to know is if you can be a valued member to Team Dark".

"Yes I can" Wisp said, nodding her head "will I need any special training?"

"Yes, I will give you that training" Shadow said.

"You?" she asked.

"Yes me" he said "I am the ultimate life form and the leader of the team, I shall teach you how to fight" he walked over to her and held out his hand "do we have a deal?" Wisp looked at his hand for a few brief moments and thought carefully about her situation "well?"

"Deal" Wisp said as she shook his hand.


	21. Sonic and Gigi

Mobians and Monsters one-shots!

One-shot 19: Sonic and Gigi

"I wish for a mountain of chili dogs!"

"No".

"Please?"

"No Sonic".

"Pretty please with action and adventure on top with a side of extreme speed?" Sonic was busy trying to get a wish from Gigi but the genie wouldn't grant it.

"No Sonic, no mountain of chili dogs" Gigi said "do you know the consequences of a chili dog mountain?"

"Yes, it's delicious consequences!" Sonic said as he licked his lips and imagined the chili dog mountain, saliva started to fall out of his mouth and his eyes got bigger, Gigi rolled her eyes and shook her head.

"Sonic, it's not going to be a pretty wish" Gigi said.

"Please!" Sonic shouted.

"Okay, okay! One chili dog mountain and that's it!" Gigi said and she snapped her fingers, the entire school shook, Sonic quickly became excited and ran outside to see the mountain of chili dogs, he jumped with joy and dived into the mountain. The freedom fighters and Gigi walked outside to see the blue blur having fun and eating chili dogs.

"Thank you Gigi! Thank you!" Sonic said as he quickly devoured another chili dog.

"So how long until he collapses from too many chili dogs?" Gigi asked Tails.

"At least 30 minutes" Tails replied.


	22. Sonic and Twyla

Mobians and Monsters one-shots

One-shot 20: Sonic and Twyla

The blue blur ran as fast as he could, all around him was just darkness and shadows, Sonic was scared out of his mind and being in this place didn't make things better.

"Where am I? is this Eggman's work? No, this isn't Eggman's work" Sonic said "maybe Nega? No, Nega's still in the SOL dimension, EXE? No, Shadow destroyed him" thoughts on where he was right now became more and more elaborate but none of them made any sense to him until a faint cough was heard, Sonic stopped running and looked around "hello? Is someone there?" he asked as he walked down the darkened area, the faint cough became loud laughter.

"Hello Sonic!" a voice ranged throughout the darkened area, Sonic felt someone breathing on his neck and he instantly froze with fear, he slowly turned around to see Amy smiling creepily while wearing a wedding dress "I'm so glad you made it to our wedding!"

"Wedding what are you-"he suddenly looked down at himself to see he was wearing a tuxedo and screamed.

Sonic woke up from his nightmare and saw he was only sleeping in bed, he looked around to see he was sleeping in the catacombs that Johnny and Operetta offered for him and Tails to stay in until the Sonic Heroes could get back to Mobius.

"Oh, it was only a nightmare" he said with relief.

"Yeah, and it gave me heartburn" a girls voice said, Sonic looked down from his bed to see Twyla laying underneath it, the two screamed at each other's presence.

"What are you doing under my bed?!" he screamed.

"Well, I was hungry and you were having a nightmare" Twyla said as she averted her eyes the other way "so I came to have a bite".

"How is that even possible?" Sonic asked.

"I'm a boogey monster, nightmares are like food to us" Twyla said.

"Oh, that's cool I guess" Sonic said as he climbed out of bed "wait, how did you get under my bed?"

"Um… No ideas?" she suggested, Sonic only groaned and climbed back into his bed "Sonic? You okay?"

"I'm fine" Sonic said "just let me sleep".

"Can I have another one of your nightmares?" Twyla asked.

"Whatever" Sonic said, Twyla quietly cheered and Sonic went back to sleep.


	23. Draculaura and Charmy

Mobians and Monsters one-shots!

One-shot 21: Drauclaura and Charmy

Charmy flew all around her room while Draculaura tried to catch the child bee but his flying was incredibly fast, he was on a sugar high after all.

"Wee! I am a Jedi!" he shouted happily and laughed.

"Charmy! Be careful!" Draculaura said as she jumped up and caught him at last "Vector is going to kill me if he finds out you were injured!" Charmy only nodded and tried to squirm away but she kept a tight grip on the bee, Charmy finally stopped and pouted.

"Oh! I was having fun!" he said.

"Flying around while being high on sugar is not fun!" Draculaura said "now can you promise to be a good bee while I get your Pajama's?" Charmy nodded "okay then, stay here" she placed down on her bed and went to get Charmy's PJ's, the young bee only floated up in the air and began to fly around again, cheering and laughing filled the room while the teenage vampire only walked in and shook her head.

"Weeeee! I'm a super bee!" Charmy said happily.

"I wonder what Vector feeds him" Draculaura said to herself.


	24. Shadow and Cleo

Mobians and Monsters one-shots!

One-shot 22: Shadow and Cleo

"No".

"Please?"

"No again, leave me alone" Shadow grumpily said as he crossed his arms and gave her a nasty look, Cleo De Nile was trying to convince Shadow to use his chaos control to…

"Just once, please?" she asked "I really want to get back at Scourge for putting the paint in my room, just use your powers to send a wave of pink paint towards him" Shadow didn't reply but only grabbed his green chaos emerald from his pocket and held it in the air.

"Chaos control!" he shouted and disappeared from view, Cleo just stood there with confusion but she only assumed it was her idea of getting back at Scourge, Shadow reappeared and stood before her.

"Where'd you go?" she asked, Shadow didn't reply but only snapped his fingers and a giant wave of pink paint appeared, coming towards her.

"Chaos control!" Shadow shouted and teleported himself out of the room, Cleo only watched in fear as the paint engulfed her.

"So what do you want to go with? Bleach or club soda?" Vector asked Cleo, now completely covered in permanent pink paint.

"Just get this stuff off of me!" she shouted, she averted her eyes to Shadow in the corner of the room, he had a grin and just chuckled to himself "I hate you" she said.

"Same to you" Shadow said.


	25. Zavok and Clawdia

Mobians and Monster one-shots!

One-shot 23: Zavok and Clawdia

Love was confusing to him, he never really understood it's concept but being with her made it seem even more confusing.

He did kidnapped her and forced her to marry him.

It was just a few weeks ago when it happened and now he was standing over his wife that slept in bed, Zavok only sighed and was about to walk away when she woke up.

"Honey? Are you alright?" Clawdia asked him, Zavok didn't say anything for a few brief minutes "Zavok?"

"Yes dear, I am fine" Zavok finally answered as he turned to her and smiled "I was just…"

"Trying to think about it again?" Clawdia asked, Zavok nodded, It was awkward for a 19 year old werewolf to be married to a 123 year old Zeti and not say anything to his wife of a few weeks about something she would bring up every now and then.

"Yes, I am just not so sure that your family is ready to handle the truth" Zavok said as he walked to her and sat down on the edge of the bed "if we told them, then they could separate us".

"Zavok, sweetie, calm down" Clawdia said as she placed her hand on his shoulder and smiled ''they'll agree, don't worry" Zavok smiled at her and nodded "besides, my parents and will love to meet you".

"Okay, then we'll go meet them" Zavok said "but I don't think they'll like it when you tell them our special surprise".

"Trust me, they'll be surprised" Clawdia said as she got out of bed and hugged her husband.

"I love you" they both said to each other.


	26. Jet and Gil

Mobians and Monsters one-shots!

One-shot 24: Jet and Gil.

"23 Dollars for a horrible movie! That was a rip off!" Jet the hawk said as he and Gil walked down the street, the two had just gone to a movie that Gil enjoyed but Jet didn't "what kind of action guy would give the villain the gold? I mean really!"

"Dude, you don't have to get so worked up about it" Gil said "besides, the ending was good".

"The ending sucked! The hero died!" Jet said "what kind of movie would let the hero die?"

"I can think of a few" Gil said.

"What kind?" Jet asked.

"Old yeller, Armageddon, Romeo and Juliet and-"

"Okay, okay! I get it!" Jet said as he grabbed his extreme board from behind his back and jumped onto it, the Mobian hawk quickly flew away while Gil shook his head and sighed.

"Why does he do this during every movie?" he asked himself.


	27. Rotor and Venus

Mobians and Monsters one-shots!

One-shot 25: Rotor and Venus

The technical support of the freedom fighters was a great job to Rotor, he could fix anything at all with his trusty tool kit and he would be done in less than 5 minutes.

One thing he always tried to be good at though, was being the boyfriend of a certain plant monster.

"Okay, open your eyes" Rotor said as he led Venus to a special surprise, her eyes were covered the whole time as he led her until he said she could open them.

"Okay" Venus said as she opened her eyes and she couldn't believe at what she saw, in front of her were flowers, vines, trees and a small lake.

"Surprise!" Rotor said "welcome to the beauty zone!"

"Beauty zone?" Venus asked.

"Yes! I found it a few weeks ago and I named it the beauty zone because…Well…It reminded me of you" Rotor said, Venus smiled with tears welling up in her eyes and hugged her boyfriend.

"Thank you Rotor!" Venus said, Rotor smiled and kissed her on the cheek "I love it, I love you".

"I love you too" Rotor said as the hug ended, the two smiled at each other for a few minutes until they heard snickering, the two looked to the bushes to see Sonic and Shadow snickering.

"Venus and Rotor! Sitting in a tree K-I-S-S-I-N-G!" they both chanted, Venus growled and shot a vine-blast at them, sending them flying into the sky.

"I regret nothing!" Sonic shouted as they landed in the New Salem football field.

"Nice on" Rotor said.

"Thanks" Venus said.


	28. Storm and Jane

Mobians and Monsters one-shots!

One-shot 26: Storm and Jane BooLittle

"Hello? Is anyone here?" Storm the albatross asked as he entered the open door to a room, it was one of the classrooms with only one occupant "hey, who are you?" the occupant turned around to see the Mobian albatross with his arms crossed.

"Oh, hello" the occupant said, it was a female monster known as Jane Boolittle "I'm Jane, I take it your one of the freedom fighters?"

"No! I'm part of the Babylon rogues!" Storm said angrily "my name is Storm and I'm here to look for one of the chaos emeralds!"

"Really? How can you be sure that the chaos emerald is here?" Jane asked, smirking, Storm was about to speak but nothing came out but a growling moan.

"Shut up! I don't need to know! I know that it's here!" Storm said as he walked towards her and slammed his hands down on her desk "so let me search in here or I'm going to clobber you!" Jane nodded nervously and went back to her notebook, he became interested and began to look behind her shoulder "what'cha writing?"

"Hmm? Oh, I was just writing down my daily observations" Jane said as she looked up at him.

"Observations for what?" Storm asked.

"My observations of the students of this school and the freedom fighters" Jane said "would you like to join me? I need some information for your friends, just to get to know them better".

"Um…Okay" Storm said and grabbed a chair from another desk and sat next to her, the two began to chat and laugh at remarks made by Storm


	29. Metal Sonic and Invisi-Billy

Mobians and Monsters one-shots!

One-shot 27: Metal Sonic and Invisi-Billy.

"Where are you mongrel!?" Metal Sonic screamed as searched the school hallways, every student and freedom fighter had gone into hiding for the wait to attack Metal Sonic, but on certain monster had the near perfect plan to attack the robot hedgehog.

"Right here!" a voice called out and Metal Sonic was given a punch to the face, sending him flying into the lockers, angrier than ever, Metal Sonic got back up and flew towards his invisible attacker.

"Stay where you are so I can kill you!" Metal Sonic said as he aimed his arm gun and began to shoot but no blood was splattered "where are you?! Who are you?!"

"Fist punch!" the voice shouted and hit him in the face, Metal Sonic's face panel was smashed and his left eye to go with it, Metal Sonic used his heat seeker to find out his attacker was Invisi-Billy.

"Uh oh" Invisi-Billy said and ran off with Metal Sonic chasing him until…

"Got you now!" Frankie said as she did a homing attack on the robot and struck him in the chest, Metal Sonic suddenly fizzed out and went down, Invisi-Billy stopped running and went to investigate the robot.

"Is he dead?" he asked.

"Yes, okay everyone! It's safe to come out!" Frankie called out and everyone quickly ran out of their hiding places and congratulated the two monsters.

"That was way past cool! Great job Frankie and Billy" Sonic said as he gave a thumbs up.

"Thanks Sonic" Billy said as he turned around and grabbed Metal Sonic "and now, I will take this thing where it will never harm people again!"

"You're taking it to your house aren't you?" Frankie asked.

"Doh!" Billy said.


	30. Sonic, Lilith, Catty and Nefera

Mobians and Monsters one-shots!

One-shot 18: Sonic, Lilith, Nefera and Catty Noir.

Sonic the hedgehog was the fastest thing alive and the greatest hero of all time, millions of people and Mobians adored and congratulated him for saving the world dozens of times from Eggman and hundreds of other villains.

But today, he was in a conversation with three of New Salem's most popular people at the newly opened Chuck's diner.

"So, who's to ask the first question?" Sonic asked Lilith, Catty and Nefera.

"Me!" Nefera said, angering the other two "Sonic, do you believe in love at first sight?" she sighed dreamily at the hedgehog while he only gagged on his chili dog.

"Sorry about that and no I do not believe in love at first sight" Sonic said, Nefera only groaned.

"So Sonic, when you were battling Eggman during the chaos emerald hunt in the woods, I was there and I thought it was pretty incredible" Lilith said.

"Thanks Lil" Sonic said as he took a bite of his chili dog.

"So from what I heard, you used to play in band with your siblings" Catty said "do you still play?"

"Oh yeah, Me and my bro Manic try to get back on top with our mad skills" Sonic said "but it's just not the same when Sonia's not around the band".

"May I join your band?" Catty asked "it would be an honor to sing with a famous hero".

"Why not? Me and my bro are always looking for talent to join!" Sonic said.

"Thanks" Catty said.

"Hey Sonic, how come you always travel from place to place whenever you get the chance?" Lilith asked.

"That's just me, I'm always looking for new adventure and going from place to place is where I can find it!" Sonic said "I've been everywhere, Spagonia, West-O-Polis, Weskosa, Apotos-"

"Whoa, that's a lot of places" Lilith said "have you met any of your other friends during your travels?"

"Yep, I also met all kinds of new people" Sonic said.

"Excuse me Sonic? I'm still waiting for the real answer to my question" Nefera said.

"And I'm still not giving it to you" Sonic said, Nefera groaned and got up from her seat.

"I'm gone" she said and walked away.

"Eh, her lost" Sonic said "I was going to order a chili dog for her".


	31. Amy and Venus

Mobians and Monsters!

One-shot 29: Amy and Venus

It was a beautiful day for the freedom fighter, both Mobian and Monster. Eggman hasn't attacked for nearly two days and everyone decided to take a day off before the old doctor himself would attack again, what better way for everyone to take a break than to go to the Maul.

Sonic, Tails and Knuckles were with Deuce and Romulus as they went to the theater, Shadow was given his duties to watch Cream and Marine with Frankie and Blaze for help, Silver was window shopping with Clawd and Heath for something for the girls, Abbey and Sally were talking, Rouge was teaching Howleen and Twyla how to steal jewels without anyone noticing and Omega was flirting with Robecca in the way a robot would. The other freedom fighters decided to go on vacation or visit their relatives for the time being. Two very certain freedom fighters were in the clothes shop right now, Amy was busy looking for the right outfit to try and woe Sonic (wish her luck folks) and Venus was looking through the many shoes.

"Oh how Sonic will love this!" Amy said as she pulled out a pink dress similar to hers.

"Don't you already wear those type of clothes?" Venus asked.

"You can never have enough" Amy said cheerfully "how else do you think I wear the same thing every day?"

"Good point" Venus said and pulled out a pair of running shoes similar to Sonic's and became confused "geez, people will sell anything now since you and your friends came along".

"I know right? People and monsters everywhere are chasing us down for autographs and interviews!" Amy said "pretty amazing huh?"

"I guess, you guys have all the luck" Venus said "then again, me and the others have been fighting the one doctor that threatens the world, it's really great to be part of the adventure".

"Yeah, you guys are getting great at helping us saving the world" Amy said as she pulled out another pink dress "ooh! Sonic's really going to love this one!" Venus rolled her eyes and smiled.

"It's going to be a long day" she said to herself.


	32. Sonic EXE and Clair

Mobians and Monsters!

One-shot 31: and Clair.

Clair walked along the dark and stormy forest as she tried to search for a way to get out of the area before he would find her, the very thing that was thought to have been destroyed was now back and hunting the only person that had his disc.

"WhErE ArE YoU?" his voice echoed throughout the forest, Clair began to run faster "YoU CaN't RuN FoReVeR!"

"Go away!" she pleaded as she began to cry "Sonic! Frankie! Jackson! Tails! Help me!" something flickered in front of her and she screamed with fright, nothing appeared and she began to run for her life, tears streamed down her face as she cried.

"CoMe To SoNiC!" the thing said and began to laugh evilly, Clair ran as fast as he legs would carry her until she tripped over a rock, she quickly got back up and ran "RuN, RuN, As FaSt As YoU CaN, YoU CaN't HiDe FrOm Me! I'm ThE ExE!" Clair cried as she ran until she crashed into a tree, pain ran throughout her body, she moved her hands to her face to see blood was on them, she had obviously hit her head "FoUnD YoU!" he said, Clair looked up to see the blue hedgehog with those evil black eyes with the hateful red pupils, he laughed evilly and Clair screamed as he slashed her.

The funeral was short, Cream cried softly into Vanilla's shoulder while Amy patted her on the shoulder, Jackson was up on podium as he spoke about Clair.

"And even though her life was short, Clair was a great friend to monsters and Mobians" Jackson said before turning to the mutilated Clair in the coffin "we'll miss you Clair" he walked down the stairs of the podium while Sonic and Frankie walked up them and towards the coffin.

"Who would do this?" Frankie asked sadly, Sonic looked at the dead girl and instantly recognized the marks.

"EXE" Sonic said.

Sonic. EXE watched from the window before turning to the audience with a wicked grin on his face.

"ShE KnEw ShE HaD It CoMiNg FoLkS!" he said wickedly before laughing evilly.


	33. Tails doll and the officer

Mobians and Monsters one-shots!

One-shot 32: Tails doll and the officer.

"Just one more ride around for the night and then I'm done" the officer said to himself as he rode along the streets of New Salem, so far during his patrol, he saw Sonic and Frankie take on Eggman, Knuckles training Cleo and Deuce to guard the master emerald in case something were to happen to him, Sally and Amy teaching Abbey and Operetta on combat skills and Shadow showing Clawd how to use a gun. Nothing out of the ordinary for him there, the officer's car drove down the street when he saw it, he stopped the car and looked out the window to see Tails sitting next to a tree "Tails? Is that you?" he asked, Tails didn't reply, he got out of his car and walked towards Tails "Tails? What are you doing out this late kid?" Tails didn't reply and the office started to get a little nervous "Tails?" he reached out his hand to place it on Tails shoulder but a small hand grabbed it.

"CaN YoU FeEl ThE SuNsHiNe?" the figure asked as it turned its head to him, this figure had the face of rag doll version of Tails, the officer screamed and tried to release himself of the creatures grip but to no prevail.

"Let me go!" he pleaded, the creature didn't do as told and its eyes glowed brightly, the officer screamed loudly as the creature floated up into the air.

"CaN YoU FeEl ThE SuNsHiNe?" the creature asked before Tails did a homing attack on the beast, the officer ran down the street and forgot about his car, screaming all the way.

"Sir? You okay?" Tails asked before shrugging and grabbing the Tails Doll "alright you, time to put you back".


	34. Omega and Robecca

Mobians and Monsters one-shots!

One-shot 33: Omega and Robecca.

The Seaside hill Zone was bustling in business today, many Mobians, humans and monsters had decided to take the day off from doing whatever they were doing, however, two certain freedom fighters were trying to enjoy the day without any interruptions from their teammates.

"Are you enjoying the view?" E-123 Omega asked Robecca Steam, the two were on the top of the highest platform in the zone.

"Yeah, it's pretty nice" Robecca said "why did you bring me up here anyway?"

"My processors gave the idea of bringing a companion up to a platform as a means of interaction" Omega said "although I do not know why".

"Maybe your just trying to adjust to being around the others so much" Robecca said "you're just trying to be like a flesh unit".

"A flesh unit? That is the last thing I want to be" Omega said "look where it got my brother Gamma".

"Your brother was destroyed about battling Beta" Robecca said.

"Exactly, only he was acting like a flesh unit" Omega said.

"No, he was trying to being a hero" Robecca said "you don't get out much, do you?"

"Not since Rouge and Shadow freed me from my imprisonment" Omega said "but enough of that, I have brought you up here for important matters".

"Omega, if this about making me a part of Team Dark, I'm not interested" Robecca said.

"It is not that" Omega said "you see, I really think you're an interesting unit".

"Oh, you do?" Robecca asked, a little surprised.

"Yes, I was wondering if you…Would like to…." Omega trailed off when his eyes caught something in the distance, it was an egg-pawn and it was eating an ice cream, Omega aimed his arm blaster at it and destroyed it in less than a second, his arm cannon roared loudly and Robecca's eyes widen and she scooted back a little "target eliminated!"

"What was that?" Robecca asked.

"Nothing to worry about" Omega said "as I was trying to say, will you have the honor with going out with me? The ultimate E-Series robot? It is something I wanted to ask you for months since my allies and I have arrived in New Salem".

"Me? You? Go out? With you?" Robecca asked, very surprised.

"Indeed, will you?" Omega asked, Robecca tried to smile but the thought of being blasted away Q

"Um…" Robecca said, biting her lip.

"Please? I promise shall not blast you" Omega said "you are very special to me and I really like it when you use your rocket boots and your use of robotic language".

"Well…Alright" Robecca said.

"Thank you" Omega said as he grabbed her by the waist and flew up into the air "to twinkle park zone!"

"Alright then!" Robecca said, smiling.


	35. Sonic and Draculaura

Mobians and Monsters one-shots!

One-shot 34: Sonic and Draculaura.

Draculaura laid on the ground as she cried, only to be lifted up by the cold metallic hand, she looked up to see the egg-pawn carrying its gun.

"This is your last warning, where is the hedgehog?" the egg-pawn asked as he aimed his gun at her forehead "answer the question now or face the consequences".

"I don't know where Sonic is, please leave me alone!" Draculaura pleaded, earlier that day, the freedom fighters were under attack by Eggman in the jungle zone and everyone had to separate to ambush the attack, Draculaura went alone and now found herself under attack by a group of egg-pawns.

"You are lying, tell us where he is" the egg-pawn said as he prepared to pull the trigger.

"I do not know where he is! Please let me go!" she cried "if you shoot me, you will be sorry! Sonic and the others will-"

"Silence!" the egg-pawn said "obviously you will not tell us, prepare to die!" Draculaura closed her eyes and waited for the shot, only to hear the sound of fast footsteps to entering her ears, Draculaura looked to see Sonic running towards the egg-pawns and quickly destroying the egg-pawns in seconds, the vampire teen sighed happily and fell on the ground.

"You okay?" Sonic asked her.

"Yes, I am fine" Draculaura said "thank you Sonic".

"No problem!" Sonic said as he gave a thumbs up "you seemed pretty afraid there".

"I was, I thought I was a goner!" Draculaura said "but what you did was fang-tastic!"

"Yeah, that was pretty was past cool" Sonic said.

"Is everyone else okay? Where are they?" Draculaura asked.

"Everyone is fine, they're at the edge of the jungle" Sonic said "we won the fight, Eggman retreated".

"That's good" Draculaura said as she got up and walked towards him "thank you for saving me Sonic".

"No problem" Sonic said "race ya!" the blue blur soon took off and Draculaura followed him.


	36. Mr Hack, Mr Lou Zarr and Snivley

Mobians and Monsters one-shots!

One-shot 35: Snivley, Mr. Hack and Mr. Lou Zarr.

It was bad enough for the two to be teachers to a bunch of ungrateful students, it was even worst when the Sonic Heroes came to town and the two had to teach them, angering them to the brink of near insanity, but right now, they could really use their help since they were in…Bit of a bad situation right now.

Mr. Hack and Mr. Lou Zarr, along with the other teachers and staff, were right now surrounded by an army of Swat-bots and leading them was Snivley Kintobor, the short evil genius laughed wickedly and full of delight.

"It seems as though uncle Ivo is going to give me a raise this time!" Snivley said "swat bots! Fire at will!"

"Wait a minute sir, why do you have the intent to shoot us?" Mr. Lou Zarr asked.

"Because I know you all are in league with the freedom fighters!" Snivley said "once I kill all of you, the freedom fighters will have no one to communicate with to call for help! Making them vulnerable to attack!"

"You're insane! You don't know what you're talking about!" Mr. Hack said.

"Oh be quiet! You and your allies have only one chance to surrender or the swat bots will shoot!" Snivley said, Mr. Hack grabbed his butcher knife out of his pocket and threw it at Snivley but it was vaporized by the beam of a swat bot "see that? That is what is going to happen to all of you if you do not surrender!"

"Oh, I'll give you something to surrender!" Mr. Lou Zarr said as he grabbed ran towards Snivley with his fists aimed towards his face, only to be hit in the face by a swat bot.

"I see you all aren't going to surrender" Snivley said "swat bots! Fire!" the swat bots aimed their blasters at the teachers and staff, everyone froze with fear and closed their eyes to wait for the shooting, only to hear the sound of the swat bots being crushed, everyone looked to see the monster high students and freedom fighters destroying the swat bots, Snively started to run from the situation, only to be caught by Mr. Hack and hit him in the face continuously, Mr. Lou Zarr got up and looked to see the battle end quickly.

"Looks like Eggman's old toys aren't looking too good" Sonic said "oh well, guess that's what happens when he sends his bots to battle!"

"That was a bad joke faker" Shadow said.


	37. Marine and Ghoulia

Mobians and Monsters one-shots!

One-shot 36: Marine and Ghoulia

"Ey mate! How's it hangin'?" Marine the raccoon asked her zombie companion, the teenage zombie turned her attention to the raccoon and smiled.

"Aaaarrgh" Ghoulia said in her usual zombie moan, Marine gave a confused look.

"Er…Okay" Marine said "so how long do you think it will be until we find our way back to the town?" she, Ghoulia were with Sonic, Tails, Knuckles, Blaze, Shadow, Frankie, Cleo, Deuce and Jackson on a small camping trip in the forest but Sonic got everyone lost.

"Groooough" Ghoulia said.

"Um…Come again?" Marine asked, Ghoulia shook her head and sighed "sorry mate, I just don't understand Zombie talk".

"Aaaahhh" Ghoulia said, Knuckles climbed up a tree and looked around.

"Anything yet?" Sonic asked.

"I think I see the town lights!" Knuckles said "we're not far!" everyone sighed with relief, Marine's stomach started to growl.

"I'm hungry, do we have anythin' to eat?" Marine asked, Frankie grabbed her backpack and looked in it.

"Nothing, all the food's gone" Frankie said, Sonic looked around to see who was responsible, his eyes finally set on the ground where non-anthropomorphic raccoons had opened a hole from the backpack and stole the food.

"I think I know where it went" Sonic said, Marine groaned and rubbed her stomach, her eyes looked around for food that was leftover, her eyes finally set on Ghoulia, she had read that raccoons were scavengers and ate anything from trash to rotting flesh. The teenage zombie looked vulnerable, Marines stomach growled for food and she gave in.

"FOOD!" She shouted as she pounced onto Ghoulia and began to bite down on her arm, Ghoulia yelped in pain and began to thrash around to try and shake off Marine, everyone looked as the raccoon kept her grip on Ghoulia.

"Hey, when we're out here, it's every man for him or herself!" Tails said "and Marine gets the concept".

"Just stand still and I'll just take some arm!" Marine said.


	38. Shadow and Frankie

Mobians and Monsters one-shots!

One-shot 36: Shadow and Frankie

This is not how she had expected her friendship with the black blur to go, she didn't expect for him to develop feelings for her and try to reveal them to her by flirting and bringing her to random zones.

But now she was on a date with him, she agreed to do so if he would tell her where the next chaos emerald was.

"So, how are you enjoying the date?" Shadow the hedgehog asked Frankie, the Franken Steins monster was staring at the night sky as she sat with him at a picnic table, a candle illuminated the two and two plates of pasta.

"Yeah, sure" Frankie said as she cupped her head into her palm "this is pretty nice".

"Not as pretty as you" Shadow said, Frankie blushed and smiled "you're a very pretty girl and I've seen a lot of pretty girls, none of them can match to you".

"Shadow…" Frankie giggled.

"I'm serious" Shadow said "you're the prettiest girl I have ever seen".

"You mean it?" Frankie asked, Shadow nodded.

"You remind of Maria, you're kind and optimistic" Shadow said "you're like Maria in every way".

"Wow, Shadow…" Frankie said as her heart flutter but she only sighed sadly "Shadow, we need to talk".

"What's it about?" Shadow asked.

"I don't think this relationship will work out" Frankie said "you're the ultimate life form and I'm a teenage monster, you'll outlast me and….And it just won't work out" Shadow felt his heart break and his mind filled with the thought of running away began but he stayed in his seat "I'm so sorry Shadow, but I won't be around forever, I age too and you're immortal".

"I understand" Shadow sad as he got up "I just wish you would just like to be with me".

"Shadow, don't be upset" Frankie said sadly.

"I love you Frankie, I really do" Shadow said "but if you think that it won't work out, then I don't know what to say" he turned around and walked away "goodbye Frankie".

"Shadow wait!" Frankie said, the black blur turned around to see she was running towards him before towering over him "I may not be immortal, but what you said made me realize that you just want love" Shadow nodded while Frankie rubbed her arm and looked at the ground "I guess…Since what you said about me, I think we can make it work".

"Really?" Shadow asked.

"Yes, really" Frankie said as she looked at him and smiled, the ebony hedgehog smiled for the first time since she had first met him, Shadow grabbed her hand and held it "Shadow, thank you for the date tonight".

"You're welcome Frankie" Shadow said, Frankie leaned down and planted a kiss on his lips, Shadow blushed greatly and kissed her back.

"Finally" he thought to himself.


	39. Wave, Cupid and Valentine

Mobians and Monsters one-shots!

One-shot 37: Wave, Cupid and Valentine

Normally, being a Babylon rogue would do whatever he or she wanted to do, steal priceless artifacts or cause trouble for Sonic, but being near these two was not what Wave wanted at all.

She had been invited by Cupid to go to the carnival for the day as a way of friendly bonding, Wave agreed to do so if it meant getting away from Jet and Storm but then Valentine showed up and things went downhill from there.

"And what gives you the idea you can just show up?" Wave asked Valentine as the three strolled towards the Ferris wheel.

"I was just around and I saw you two" Valentine said "I was wanting to hang out with someone, since you know my reputation".

"You mean your reputation to break a ghoul's heart?" Cupid asked angrily.

"Yes, that one" Valentine said in an annoyed tone of voice.

"Well, I don't see why you choose to be near us!" Cupid said.

"Listen here young missy, I am a very powerful monster and I can-" Valentine was cut off when Wave punched him in the jaw, knocking him unconscious and fell over, the two just looked at him before walking off.

"Should we wake him up?" Cupid asked.

"Nah, he'll wake up on his own" Wave said.


	40. Rocco and Bunnie

Mobians and Monsters one-shots!

One-shot 38: Rocco and Bunnie

"And our new leader for the game of scream is…" Bloodgood paused as she reached into a hat and pulled out a slip of paper, the monsters and Sonic Heroes waited with excitement to see who would be the new leader of the game of scream, due to Clawd having an injury on his leg, but two very excited students waited with anticipation for the answer, Rocco gave Bunnie a dark glare while the Mobian rabbit stuck her tongue out at him "Bunnie Rab-Bot!" Bloodgood said.

"Yes!" Bunnie said as she jumped up with excitement.

"Yes!" Antoine said as he hugged his wife.

"No way!" Rocco said as he got up from his seat and faced Bunnie "there's no way you could have gotten that job!"

"Sorry sugar, but let's face it" Bunnie said as she looked at him with a smirk "I'm just a nicer and fairer leader when it comes to games".

"Shut up!" Rocco shouted.

"Hey! Zo not shout at my wife!" Antoine barked at Rocco, the gargoyle growled at the coyote, making him scream a little, Rocco only crossed his arm and grumbled a few words to himself, Bunnie only cheered for herself with everyone joining in.

"I hate rabbits" Rocco said as he stared at Bunnie with a dark glare, he suddenly hatched an idea and chuckled evilly to himself, he walked up to her and held out his hand.

"What's this?" Bunnie asked as she stared at his hand.

"Just a friendly gesture as a way of my congrats" Rocco said, Bunnie only smiled and shook his hand, only for hers to be crushed by his immense strength, Bunnie shouted in pain and released herself from his grip.

"What was that?!" Bunnie shouted.

"Bunnie! My dear wife!" Antoine said as he grabbed her hand and studied it "oh dear! Ze bone Zis broken!"

"How do you know that?" Bunnie asked, Antoine only shrugged while Bunnie looked at Rocco, he now a look of evilness on his face, Bunnie gave a battle scream and kicked him in the groin, Rocco felt immense pain and fell to floor.

"Damn it!" he weakly said.

"Don't mess with the bunny" Bunnie said with a smirk.


	41. Manic and Skelita

Mobians and Monsters one-shots!

One-shot 39: Manic and Skelita

"Yo Skel! Wait up for me!" Manic shouted as he raced up to the teenage skeleton girl, Skelita turned around to see him and groaned.

"Not him again" she groaned, realizing that Manic would try to ask her out again, Manic soon stood below her but he looked up at his love interest and smiled, Skelita tried to managed a

""So, have you given our date tonight much thought?" he asked her.

"Still thinking about it" she said as she turned around and walked away but Manic caught up to her and walked along with her.

"Really? You've been thinking about it since this morning!" he said.

"Manic, maybe I don't want to go out tonight" she said.

"Why?" he asked.

"Because I don't want to" she said, Manic only looked at her for a few moments before sighing sadly.

"Skel, can't you-"

"No".

"But-"

"No".

"I said no twice" Skelita said as they continued to walk down the street, Manic tried over and over again to ask her why they couldn't go out but every time he did, she would just said no.

"Come on Skel! I'm just asking you out and you won't even say yes!" Manic said.

"Then you better try harder, because I'm going to say yes anytime soon" she said as she walked away, Manic only groaned and face-palmed himself.

"Maybe I should go get some kind of love potion from Julie-Su" he said to himself.


	42. Bark, Bean, Marine and Romulus

Mobians and Monsters one-shots!

One-shot 40: Bark, Bean, Marine and Romulus.

"Shiny robots! Shiny robots!" Bean said as he ran towards the robots heading towards the water to escape the coming madness, the…Whatever Bean is….Ran as fast as he could towards the robots with excitement overcoming him, the robots finally jumped into the water and escaped the crazy creature, Bean became sad and waved sadly to the robots "shinnies go bye-bye".

"Bean! Quit playing and help me out!" Romulus shouted as he tried to keep a robot from clawing his face, Bean grabbed a bomb from his back and threw it at the robot and destroying it instantly.

"Robot goes bye-bye!" Bean said.

"Thanks" he said and turned his attention to see Romulus holding a plank of wood and hitting any robots that came near him and Marine "Bark! Where's Amy, Blaze, Cream and Abbey?" Bark turned to him and shrugged.

"I saw kitty, bunny, monster and hedgehog girls follow metal guy!" Bean said.

"You mean Captain Metal?" Romulus asked.

"Yep! That one!" Bean said.

"We better go after them" Romulus said "Bark! Grab Marine and-"

BOOM!

That one explosion was enough to giant hold in the side of the ship, the four heroes ran to the side to see a massive hole in the ship.

"Crockey! That's the third ship I lost this week!" Marine said.

"We're going to sink!" Bean shouted as he flailed his arms up and down like a mad man.

"Not today!" Romulus said as he lifted him and Marine on his shoulders and swam them to the other ship, Captain Whisker's ship to be more exact, Bark swam along with him and helped him left the two up onto the ship, Romulus jumped onto the ship and readied himself to fight.

"Get them!" Captain Whiskers shouted to his crew as he pointed to the four heroes, the crew readied their swords and charged towards them.

"Shinnies!" Bean shouted excitedly and ran towards the robots, Marine grabbed a sword from the ground and-

BOOM!

Everyone turned their attention to the sky to see the EGG-O-War falling into the ocean with Amy, Cream, Blaze and Abbey jumping out of the eyes.

"Yes!" Romulus said.

"They made it!" Marine said.

"Retreat!" Captain Whiskers shouted, the robot crew quickly ran over the edge of the ship and dived into the water, Captain Whiskers turned to the group and growled "this isn't it over matey's, far from over" he jumped over from the ship and dived into the water.

"Well, that was weird" Romulus said.

"Agreed, mate" Marine said.


	43. Bark, Sonic and Venus

Mobians and Monsters one-shots!

One-shot 41: Bark, Sonic and Venus

"Can you say one thing at least?" Venus asked Bark, the Mobian polar bear gave a shrug and took a sip from his soda, the plant monster crossed her arms and looked at him sternly "you know, you can't stay silent forever" Bark only shook his head and Venus lowered her eyes at him and looked at the non-existent audience, a cough was heard and then silence and Venus looked at Bark again "how come he doesn't talk?

"No one knows, all he does is shrug or shakes his head for a response" Sonic said "not even Bean has been able to make him talk, he hasn't spoken a word in three years " Venus looked back at the Mobian polar bear and stared q

"Okay, you're free to go" Venus said to him, Bark nodded and got up from his seat and walked away.

"I don't think Bark has anything to do with the paintball bomb" Sonic said "he's never interested in that stuff".

"If it wasn't him, then who did it?" Venus asked.

"It was Bean!" Bark shouted, the two spun their heads at him with wide eyes and blank expressions on their faces, Bark had his arms crossed and a smug look on his face "didn't think I wouldn't talk, did you guys?"

"Not in a million years" Venus said.


	44. Rochelle, Robecca, Venus and Sonic

Mobians and Monsters one-shots!

One-shot 42: Rochelle, Robecca, Venus and Sonic

On one's agenda, people wouldn't have to get involved with problems involving a serial killer teaming up with a certain blue hedgehog's evil side, but for three monsters and said blue hedgehog, their agenda was to get out alive and unalive while avoiding capture by the two villainous people.

"Guys, did you hear that?" Venus asked Robecca, Rochelle and Sonic as they trekked through the woods.

"It was just the wind Venus, don't worry about it" Rochelle said, there was the sound of footsteps in the near distance from the four and Venus looked around to see who it was.

"Guys, we better get going" Venus said.

"Don't worry Venus, we'll get out of here in no time" Robecca said.

"Yeah, no serial killer and EXE is going to make mince-meat out of us!" Sonic said, Venus nodded and followed her friends, the sound of laughter suddenly echoed throughout the forest and the four became scared and soon began to run faster, red static started to flicker in front of the four and Sonic. EXE and Angela Baker (Sleepaway Camp) appeared in front of them.

"HeLlO, Do YoU WaNt tO PlAy WiTh Us?" Sonic. Exe asked with a wicked grin, Angela grabbed her knife from her pocket and raised it in the air.

"No way!" Sonic said as he curled up into a ball and did a spin-dash at Angela, sending her flying into a tree, Robecca ran towards Exe and kicked him in the face, the creature cried out in pain and raised his clawed hands in the air, ready to strike down the steam-bot.

"No!" Rochelle said as she grabbed her ninja-stars from her pocket and threw them at Exe in the face, hitting him instantly, Venus then used her vine-grapple to catch the two and hold them up in the air.

"Nice work guys" Sonic said as he turned to Exe and Angela "looks like you are going to do hard time in the Zone Jail, give or take a few hundred years".

"We hate you all" Angela said.

"Same to all of you" Sonic said as he grabbed a small device from his pocket and pressed down on its button, a portal suddenly opened and Zonic walked out of it "they're all yours, lock them up!"

"With pleasure, thanks you guys" Zonic said as he grabbed the two villains and held them over his shoulders.

"So what's going to happen to them?" Robecca asked.

"Angela's going to get some therapy from Zouge and Exe is going down for good" Zonic said as walked back into the portal and it closed, the four heroes turned around and walked back to New Salem.

"Best mission ever!" Rochelle said.

"Yeah it was!" Sonic said.


End file.
